Transfixed
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: I'm a WHAT? What will Ryoma do when he is dragged into the mystery that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Follow him as he enters the second year at Hogwarts and learns the shocking truth of his past.


**A/N: YAY! I finally got around to starting this story. I'v had the idea for a while now, but I havent actaully put anything into writing. You know, besides planning details for ALL the books. :) Hehehehe**

**So anyway, this will take place during the Chamber of Secrets and right after the Nationals. Throughout all the books I plan on introducing the regulars and surprise PoT characters. So stay tuned. I will TRY to update regularly, but nothing is guaranteed. **

**Title: Transfixed**

**Warning: Language, Blood. Ummmmm...more will come later.**

**Summary: I'm a WHAT? What will Ryoma do when he is dragged into the mystery that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Follow him as he enters the second year at Hogwarts and learns the shocking truth of his past.**

**So anyway...ENJOY!**

**Transfixed**

_**Prologe; Raining Bullets**_

* * *

Rain fell from the sky like bullets as wind raged around the yard of a small, white house, surrounded by trees. Dark grey storm clouds blocked out any rays from the sun, that might have lingered in the sky before the storm had started earlier that morning.

A loud crack echoed around the courtyard like a claps of thunder. The only thing was; it wasn't thundering. A split second later two people appeared on the front lawn of the small white house. They didn't even hesitate to look around before heading straight for the front door of the house. Their loud voices rang around the yard; they seemed to be arguing.

"Albus you can't possibly be serious!" Minerva McGonagall strode swiftly after Professor Dumbledore. Her eyebrows furrowed in what might have been anger or even possibly grief. She was soaked from head to toe and seemed to be eyeing something held in Dumbledore's arms.

"Minerva, we both know that I would _never_ joke in a situation such as this," Albus stated firmly, his voice raspy and tired. It had been a long day for not only him, but the rest of the Wizarding WORLD. For today was the day that Lord Voldemort had finally been, for lack of better words, defeated.

Although, (as a certain little alchemist word say) to be obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. Staying true to the law of_ Equivalent Exchange_, many lives had indeed…. been lost.

"But Albus!" Minerva protested her voice pleading. Her eyes were growing wider by the second and she looked about ready to burst into tears, but everyone knows Minerva McGonagall never cries.

She just didn't understand how everyone was celebrating as if nothing was wrong; as if no one had died; as if Lily and James Potter were still alive, not to mention the Hayashin's. Didn't they care about the two families who had GAVE THEIR LIVES to defeat Voldemort? Or about the two orphans who would have to grow up without the company of their parents? It just didn't seem fair.

"It's what Ryoko would have wanted," Dumbledore whispered, his voice soft. If you listened closely you could probably detect a hint of grief in his voice, but then again… maybe not. "I'm sure Rosito also would have wanted young Ryoma to grow up someplace where he can be happy."

Minerva nodded, finally giving in. She knew Dumbledore was right, but then again, he always was (At least most of the time). She cast her eyes downward where a young Ryoma Echizen could be seen sleeping soundly in Dumbledore's arms. A rare, soft smile graced her lips.

The boy looked so peaceful as he slept; not a worry was edged into the soft features of his face. His emerald hair just barely covered his eyes, keeping them safe from the wind and rain. Minerva stood by silently as Dumbledore conjured a small basket on the front step, gently laying Ryoma in it. She didn't know much about the people they were leaving him with, but she hoped they would take good care of him.

Dumbledore took a step back after placing a letter in the basket with Ryoma and covering it with a thick, wool blanket. "Remember Minerva, this won't be the last we see of young Ryoma," Dumbledore smiled at her through the rain. "When the time is right he will take his rightful place alongside us in the Wizarding World, but only, when the time is right."

Dumbledore took one last step before disappearing into the night with another loud crack, leaving Minerva to ponder over what he had said.

* * *

A/N: So anyway; REVIEW!

Tell me what you thought! :)

:P


End file.
